


Remote Cabin

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [31]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magic, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q's invitation leads to an unexpected surprise for James





	Remote Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** resurrection

James’ POV

He can’t actually count how many times he has died and been resurrected over the years. Sometimes it leads to him having a new body and slightly different personality traits, sometimes it doesn’t. No matter what his human form is, he’s always able to become a fire bird, though his flames have changed over the years, depending on what his primary personality trait is.

During his long life span, he’s never met another like him. He thought for a time, perhaps Alec would be, but then the GoldenEye situation happened and he died but didn’t come back. Of course, he wasn’t sure he wanted him to come back, considering everything.

So he is very surprised when Q invites him to dinner and gives him coordinates that are not possible to get to by vehicle. However, his bird form can reach it, so that’s exactly what he does.

When he gets there, Q’s seated on the rocker on the porch and smiles at him.

“I was curious if you were a bird or wolf, couldn’t quite See.” The boffin remarks as he stands waiting for him to shift back before opening the door, “Come in.”

“I flew here, but how did you get here?” He asks as he steps inside the warm cabin.

“I can shadow walk into any territory that is mine.” Q replies with a shrug, “I have several safe houses around the world, all of which cannot be reached by vehicle.”

“Really?” he queries, glancing around and going still when he spots the other person in the cabin. It’s not possible.

“Hello James,” Alec murmurs, turning towards him.

“You’re alive,” he breathes in shock.

“Yes he is, can you imagine how shocked teenage me was when a bloody burned up mess landed in my territory with metal and other man made items,” Q comments with a shrug. “I’m very good at magic.”

He finds he can’t actually move, he’s frozen in place as memories of his last body and the past rush through him. He was happy when that body vanished and this one appeared. It was a body that hadn’t been betrayed by his mate. Then there was the Vesper situation.

“Go finish cooking,” he hears Q tell Alec.

He still can’t move, there is too much in his mind. So he’s a bit surprised when he finds himself sitting on a sofa, a shot of whiskey resting in between his palms.

“Finish processing, the food, and the conversation will still be there when you are done,” the boffin tells him gently.

Downing the whiskey, he closes his eyes and focuses on breathing, he’s pretty sure that Q wouldn’t be happy if he lit this place on fire. Although, with the boffin’s magical talents, it’s altogether possible he wouldn’t be able to burn it down.

The smell of roast and vegetables draws him from his mind.

He shakes his head, stands, and turns towards the kitchen and dining room. Sure enough, Alec is laying out a meal, Q is leaning against the wall position to watch both of them out of the corners of his eyes.

Dinner, then answer, or maybe answers and dinner, he’s not sure which. Either way, he’s going to find out what in the fuck is going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. And that is the last of the 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics. Thanks all, I will finish Advent over the next few days!
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
